


Snaps

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are having a rough day at work, and J.J. king of snap chat, decides to spice it up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snaps

**J.J.** :: So how’s it going babycakes?

 **Y/N** :: :/

 **J.J.** :: That bad huh?

 **Y/N** :: This guy will not shut up. He just keeps saying the same thing over and over in different, annoyinger ways.

 **J.J.** :: Annonyinger huh?

 **Y/N** :: Shhhh

You sit, listening to the presenter talk for another 10 minutes, trying to stay awake. Finally, when he dismisses the meeting you practically run out of the room, heading for your cubicle. “Thank god...” You mumble as you sit down, resting your head on the desk next to your keyboard. Your phone dings, alerting you to a new snapchat and tap on the icon, tilting your head to the side, still on the desk, and bring it up. “J.J. and his snaps...” You press and hold the button, and then yelp and put it face down, then quickly peek at it again before it goes away. You bite your lip and smile.

 **Y/N** :: Really? Snapping me a dick pic? And what would have happened if you had accidentally sent that to one of the hundreds of people you have added J.J.?

 **J.J.** :: Then they would have been very lucky, right?

 **Y/N** :: One day it’s gonna happen and you’re not gonna be smug about it. 

**J.J.** :: We will burn that bridge when we get to it. You outta that meeting?

 **Y/N** :: Yes, FINALLY. he just kept going on and on.

 **J.J.** :: You know what else can keep going? ;)

 **Y/N** :: Aren’t you supposed to be working? Like I’m supposed to be doing?

You put your phone down and rub your eyes with the heels of your palms, trying to ignore the beeps your snapchat keeps making. You fire up what you were working on and start plugging away, getting almost completely lost in the rows upon rows of numbers covering your screen and blah blah.

“Y/N?” Your head snaps around to your boss, standing in your little ‘doorway’, bundle of papers in her hand.

“Oh noooo...” You moan out.

“Sorry, need them before you leave today. You’ll get overtime.” She hands the bundle off to you and then walks away. You plop the papers on your desk and look at what you’re currently working on. You were almost done, another 10 minutes should do it, then you look at the bundle and groan. Yeah, overtime was nice and all, but you really wanted to go home and take a nice bubble bath and then sleep, maybe have J.J. come over. You pick your phone up, and ignoring the glaring red number above the SnapChat app, type out a quick text to J.J..

 **Y/N** :: I have to work late tonight, just got handed a nice big pile of paperwork. Tomorrow night?

You wait a minute for a reply, nothing. Must be busy. You put the phone down next to your keyboard and get back to work, zoning out. It wasn’t until you were done with what you were finishing and when your boss had stopped by that you noticed he replied.

 **J.J.** :: Tomorrow night then. You get home ASAP and get some rest. BTW, did you check my snaps?

 **Y/N** :: NO. Was gonna wait until it was time to go home so I could just jump you when I got there. Maybe I’ll save them until tomorrow. 

**J.J.** :: You could still use them for tonight... ;) But let me know when you get home safely.

 **Y/N** :: Of course. Later.

 **J.J.** :: God speed, Y/N.

Smiling you put the phone down and then turn to the sheets of papers, the smile slipping from your face. “God speed is right, now lets see what all this is about.” You pick up the top stack and start reading.

Almost 4 hours later you tiredly shuffle into your apartment, dropping your things in the entryway and kicking off your shoes. You walk in the dark to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and twisting the cap off, taking a long drink. Putting the lid back on you bump the door closed with your hip and head back to the bedroom, running a few fingers through your hair as you went, letting it fall carelessly onto your face when you get to your bedroom and push open the door. “AHHhhh! Fucking! J.J.! What are you doing?” You stand in the doorway, hand on your chest and heart beating staring at J.J. as he lays in your bed. “You fucking asshole.” He laughs as he switches off your TV and gets off the bed.

“I thought I would surprise you. Seems like it worked.”

“Asshole.” You swear again, hand still over your heart as he walks over to you, placing his lips on yours; you lean into the kiss, your arms going around his shoulders as his go around your waist, pulling you into the room. “J.J.” You murmur against his lips.

“Hmmm?”

“I was planning on taking a bath and then going to bed.” You lean your forehead on his and close your eyes, relaxing into him.

“Well that’s good, because that was my plan. Go get undressed and get your pj’s out while I start the bath.” A quick peck on your lips and then he pushes you towards your closet as he wanders into the bathroom. You sigh, throwing the water bottle on the bed and then going in the closet, dragging out your pj’s and then undressing as J.J. runs the bath; You smile to yourself as you hear him humming. Dropping your work clothes in the hamper, you gather up you clean clothes and head out of the closet and into the bathroom; there were candles lit on the back of the toilet, on the counter, the lights were off, and low, soft music poured out of J.J.’s ipod. You turn to see J.J. relaxing in your bathtub, his head leaning back on your bath pillow and his eyes shut. Putting your clothes down on the toilet lid you quietly walk over to the tub.

“J.J.?”

“Hmmm?”

“Did you use my bath bomb?” You stare down into the pink water.

“Yes, it was the relaxing bath time one, figured it was one you needed. Now get in here.” J.J. holds his hands out for you and you climb in between his legs with a smile in your face, settling your back against his chest. His hands come around you, resting on your stomach. You close your eyes, your arms resting on the outside ring of the tub, leaning your head back as J.J. presses a kiss to your temple.

“So how was work? Besides sending me dirty snaps all day?”

“Did you look at the ones I sent you today?”

“Not the ones after that first one. Why? What did you send me J.J.?”

“Hmm, it’s a shame; and didn’t I tell you you should, for when you got home?”

"I was gonna look at them in the bath. But now you're here to tell me what I missed." 

"Well, all day I was just thinking about tonight." His hands start to roam your body, gently splashing the lavender scented water up around your breasts, his hands following close behind, fingers running over your nipples. “How we would have dinner, and then relax on the couch with a movie, which we would miss the last half of because we’d be...busy.” 

You smile as his hands roam your chest. “And what would we be busy with J.J.?”

“Oh ho ho, someone wants me to spell it out for her huh? Well let’s see. It’d start how it always does, with you in my lap, and lookie here, you’re in my lap!”

You chuckle. “You’re such a fucking nerd.”

“Shh, I’m talking here, trying to set a mood. Now, you’d be in my lap, and then there would be some...neck kisses,” his head leans down, lips brushing against your neck, “some, touching...” his hands move down, back down your belly, lower, into the water as he continues to mouth at your neck between words, “correction, lots of touching.” You turn your head towards him, and his lips land on yours as his fingers reach down, running along your slit before teasingly rubbing against your clit; you gasp into his mouth as his fingers circle your clit slowly, grazing across it as he pulls your bottom lip into his mouth and sucks. You can feel him growing hard behind you as his finger strokes you; your orgasm building steadily as you make-out, your hands grabbing onto J.J.’s, making him move faster, your hips moving in unison with his hand causing little waves to splash against the sides of the tub as you hum happily into his mouth. You feel your orgasm wash over you and your hands flutter up, grabbing onto J.J.’s head and holding on as your body tenses and moves under his hand, riding out your orgasm with moans and little happy noises

You break apart, panting, his hand moving up as he sticks his fingers in his mouth sucking as you lean against him, head on his shoulder, warm and sated. You move your body around, adjusting in the tub until you where turned, seated to the side of him with your legs thrown over his and your head back on his shoulder. You sigh with contentment and turn your face, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “Thank you for that imagery, and the orgasm.” You smile up at him.

“But wait Y/N, there’s more.” You both look down at his cock laying hard against his stomach. “You now get a live showing of the snap movie I sent you earlier.”

"You mean I don't get to help?"

"Tonight is all about you, besides we both know you like watching more than doing it." He grabs hold of himself and then kisses you on the nose before settling back, his eyes closed. 

"Mmm well you are not wrong, but it just doesn't seem...fair." You place your hand in his chest and then take your nails down his body, smiling as he shivers. "And I still really like doing it." You place your hand over his as he jerks off, squeezing every now and then, and watching his body react. "This is a million times better than a snap movie." You lean back slightly, watching J.J.s face. You watch as he bites his lip, his eyes closed right as his hand pumps faster. "So where did you do it J.J.?" You whisper into his ear. "Did you go out to the bathrooms? Or did you do it at your desk?" You kiss the little spot under his ear that made him shiver again. "Did you make a mess J.J.? Did you mess all over your hands? Did you lick it off?" He groans and his rhythm falters for just a second. "Does that mean you did? You taste delicious don't you?" He nods slightly. You take your hand off him and he moans, opening an eye at you as his hand slows. He watches as you move your body around again so that you were laying in front of him, your head propped up on his stomach, his cock inches away from your mouth. 

"Y/N..." You lick the tip of your finger and rub it around the head of his cock, mixing your saliva with his precum, teasing him. 

You pop the finger in your mouth and look up at him, "mmmm." 

"Jesus." His head falls back again and you move your head down, covering his head with your mouth, sucking gently as your hand moves to cover his again. You move your head down when your hands go down, then up with the hands, your tongue flat against the underside of his cock, pressing against him. You feel his other hand come up and tangle into your hair. "I'm gonna cum Y/N..." He grunts out lightly tugging at your hair. You pop him out of your mouth and sit back, waiting. His hands move faster and then he gasps, his body growing rigid as cum shoots out and up, hitting him in the chest, almost to his neck, a couple more pumps from the both of you and his chest and stomach was almost covered with it. You lean forward again, licking his stomach and chest clean. Then you settle against his body and kiss him deeply, sharing his taste with him, your arms going around his neck. 

You lay your head back on his chest, listening to his heart race. "Your dick tastes like lavender." He burst out laughing, pulling you into a hug and placing a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
